<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling is Hard, But Loving is Easy by NikAdair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562153">Falling is Hard, But Loving is Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair'>NikAdair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morisuke woke up that morning to the smell of coffee wafting through the dorm and to loud classical music blasting from the kitchen. He groaned, rolling over and looking at his phone. It read just after seven. “Tetsurou, why the hell are you up so early on a Saturday?” he shouted, hearing something clatter in the kitchen.</p><p>The music was turned down (though Morisuke could still hear it). “It’s not Saturday first off! And secondly, some of us actually have a life!” Tetsurou shouted back. Morisuke squinted, looking at his phone. It very clearly read Saturday under the date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling is Hard, But Loving is Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Five of KuroYaku Week! Went with 'And They Were Roommates' for today's prompt.<br/>Roommates, to me, automatically means college au. But it also means pining, whether one sided or mutual pining, and because it's these two, it was always going to be mutual pining.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Living with Tetsurou had been the easy part. Falling for him, well, that was the hard part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-.-.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke woke up that morning to the smell of coffee wafting through the dorm and to loud classical music blasting from the kitchen. He groaned, rolling over and looking at his phone. It read just after seven. “Tetsurou, why the hell are you up so early on a Saturday?” he shouted, hearing something clatter in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music was turned down (though Morisuke could still hear it). “It’s not Saturday first off! And secondly, some of us actually have a life!” Tetsurou shouted back. Morisuke squinted, looking at his phone. It very clearly read Saturday under the date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsu, I know you need glasses and that you’re a bit dumb, but can you not read now?” Morisuke yelled, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. The music was shut off fully and there were footsteps coming down the hall. His door was pushed open and standing in the doorway was his much too pretty looking roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you, I’m the one acing most of his classes,” Tetsurou said, arms crossed over his chest. Bare chest, Morisuke might add. He gave himself half a second to admire how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, you can’t read a calendar. It’s very clearly Saturday,” Morisuke responded, holding his phone. Tetsurou crossed the short distance to the bed, leaning forward to look at the screen. This close, Morisuke could see that his hair was still damp, the smell of his lavender shampoo wafting off of him. He inwardly sighed, pouting a little when Tetsurou pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I’ll admit that in my sleepy haze I read it as Sunday. But that still doesn’t mean that I’m the dumb one,” he said in defeat. “I’ve at least never burnt toast while standing in front of the toaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke scoffed, dropping his phone to the bed. “It was one time and it was only because you were talking.” Tetsurou’s eyes widened a little and his face flushed. “The stupidity coming out of your mouth was distracting, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very bad save, but given that he’d just woken up and his brain was barely working (and the fact that Tetsurou was shirtless), he’d have to go with it. “Stupidity, huh? You’re one to talk. You came home one day ranting about squirrels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Squirrels</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They stole my lunch! You would be ranting about them too!” he said, voice cracking at the end with laughter. It made Tetsurou smile, and Morisuke swore that if he weren’t already (hopelessly) in love with him, he would’ve fallen then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can give you that,” Tetsurou laughed. “Well, now that you’re up, come eat. I made omelets and coffee.” Morisuke nodded, and Tetsurou’s smile turned sheepish. “Sorry for waking you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand, stretching his arms over his head. “It’s fine. I’ll just take a nap later. I don’t have any pressing things to take care of today aside from laundry.” He blinked, dropping his hands to his lap. “Speaking of, do we have quarters for the machine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou’s eyes widened and he sighed. “No, I forgot to get some yesterday. I’ll get some when I go to the store.” Morisuke nodded. “Cool. Now come on, the food is getting cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke watched Tetsurou walk out, sighing and falling onto his back. His sleep-addled brain made it hard to think straight (not that he could anyway), and all he could think about was Tetsurou’s smile and laugh and the way he looked shirtless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d fallen for him, and it was bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-.-.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around three when Morisuke all but fell onto the floor, stretching out where the sun hit the carpet. It was warm, and he was tired. He rolled onto his stomach, pulling his phone out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not part cat?” Tetsurou asked from his perch on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not part cat?” Morisuke shot back in reference to the way Tetsurou had actually curled up on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one laying in a patch of sunlight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are the one quite literally curled up on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pillow was thrown and narrowly missed Morisuke’s head, and he turned to see Tetsurou trying to hide the fact that he was laughing. “You ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s pretty great, isn’t it?” Tetsurou laughed. He missed the way Morisuke’s face lit up, because he was right. He did have a pretty great ass. Not that Morisuke would ever tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he threw the pillow back at him, laughing at the way Tetsurou sputtered when it hit him. It was thrown back at him, this time hitting him in the face, and Tetsurou started laughing his ugly (read: attractive) hyena laugh. Morisuke blinked, looked over at him, and launched himself on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou yelped, shielding his face as Morisuke landed on him. He grabbed one of the pillows and tried to smother Tetsurou with it. Tetsurou tried to push the pillow away, laughing and squirming underneath Morisuke. It wasn’t until a few minutes later (and Morisuke almost falling) that they finally realized the predicament they were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke straddling Tetsurou’s hips, Tetsurou’s hands on his own to keep him from falling, both panting and their faces just a little too close. The pillow dropped from Morisuke’s hand, falling to the floor, forgotten as both boys looked up at each other, faces bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- Uh-- Sorry,” Morisuke said, unable to move or think of anything else to say. He was too distracted by the hands on his hips and the way they felt like fire burning into his skin. Too distracted by the wide hazel eyes looking up at him. By the lips he so desperately wanted to lean and kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou licked said lips, and it made Morisuke's heart start racing more than it already was. “Uh, it’s okay,” he said, voice low. Morisuke watched Tetsurou’s eyes dart down for a split second before looking back up at him, and it made his heart flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to get up, but the hands on his hips kept him in place. “Tetsu--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I try something?” Tetsurou said, interrupting him. Morisuke looked at him, eyes wide. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, settling back to where he’d been. Tetsurou took a breath before one of his hands left Morisuke’s hips, instead resting on his cheek. It made him shudder a little, but he didn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou took another breath and closed his eyes, leaning up and kissing him softly. Morisuke’s mind went blank, the racing thoughts freezing and falling away. He could only focus on the fact that Tetsurou was here. Kissing him. He was here and actually kissing him. That this was actually happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost too late when he finally unfroze. Tetsurou had started to pull away, and Morisuke surged forward, kissing him back. His stomach was in knots and his heart was racing a million miles a minute. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was kissing Tetsurou. Kissing his roommate. The very same roommate he’d been pining over for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled away when their lungs started to burn, begging for oxygen. Both of them panted, looking at each other. Tetsurou’s face was bright red, and Morisuke knew his had to look the same with the way it burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that okay?” Tetsurou whispered, as though not wanting to break a spell. Morisuke nodded, unable to speak. He smiled, his hand falling away from his cheek. An unintentional whine escaped Morisuke, and Tetsurou laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, that didn’t happen,” Morisuke said, sitting up fully. His back twinged with pain from having been bent over, but he didn’t care. It was worth the pain to have been able to kiss Tetsurou. His eyes widened a little from that thought. “You kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you kissed me,” Tetsurou replied, quirking an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, shut up. You kissed me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why did you kiss me?” Morisuke said, looking down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou rolled his eyes and laughed. “Because I like you, you idiot. Why else would I kiss you?” Morisuke blinked and started laughing, leaning his head down to rest on Tetsurou’s chest. “Alright, I don’t get it, what’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dumbass. Do you know how long I’ve liked you?” Morisuke laughed, voice muffled a little. “You complete dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d rather have you call me something better than that, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Like what?” Morisuke said, sitting up and looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou bit his lip, smiling a little. “Maybe your boyfriend?” Morisuke’s eyes widened a little and he laughed, kissing him again. “So I’ll take that as a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you dork. I will 100% be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” There was a pause. “Can we move? My legs are going numb and you’re kind of heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke swatted at him but got up, pulling him with him to the sun patch that had been left forgotten on the floor. “We’re taking a nap, because even though I want to kiss you again, it’s Saturday and I was woken up far too early,” Morisuke said, snuggling into Tetsurou’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Sleep well, Mori.” Morisuke hummed, feeling Tetsurou kiss the top of his head, and he sighed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling for Tetsurou had been the hard part. But loving him was far easier.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>